Viking Fury
by IthoughtIwouldbethehero
Summary: There's a guy called Rvire who's a child of minerva and everybody hates him. Finally, he's driven over the edge and does something terrible. This is what happens at North America while the Seven are battling monsters. Just live through till chapter 4. Then you'll start to like it(hopefully)
1. The beginning

This may be a little puzzling to those who haven't read the first three books of 'the heroes of olympus'.

Rvire hated his life. It was almost his sixteenth birthday and most of the people in Camp Jupiter hated him. It wasn't even his fault. If they hated him because he did something wrong before, he might understand. Instead, it was because his mother was a maiden goddess. Worse, some of his supposed 'pals' around the Camp sometimes 'accidentally' shoved him or 'didn't see where he was going' and crashed into him. He was wondering if he should just run away when a familiar voice called behind him

"Hey, Rvire!" Oh great. It was Bremr, the king of bullies.

"Where do you think you're going today, our precious son of _Minerva_?" he pronounced his mother's name like it some kind of dirty thing and he didn't even want to mention it. Some of the guys beside him snickered.

"Somewhere." Rvire answered vaguely. If he told the exact place, no doubt Bremr would vanish, only to reappear at the place he was going at. If he told a lie, the bully would pound him. Well, it seemed like this option wasn't better than the others. As he turned to go, relieved that this encounter hadn't lasted any longer, somebody pushed him from behind, and he heard laughter. When he turned around all the guys had faces that Rvire recognized as fake concern. No doubt they were laughing inside the privacy of their minds. When he turned to go again, Bremr pushed him from behind, again.

Usually, Rvire just live with these kinds of things, but not today. He was mad. You have others hate you because of you mother for sixteen years and it drives you over the edge. When he rose, the other boys backed up a little bit, he took a step forward, and they took a step back. The boys didn't know why they did it. Maybe it was his eyes, the eyes of a madman. Rvire stepped closer, and closer, and closer, until he was nearly face-to-face with Bremr. Then all hell broke loose.

When the blood rage had passed, Rvire saw Bremr lying on the ground, his bones sticking out at odd angles, lifeless. Rvire didn't know what happened, but he had a pretty good guess. While everything looked red, he had a hazy memory of kicking somebody very hard and strangling the same person. The other boys near Bremr had disappeared. If it went to trial, all of them would testify against him, and he would be executed.


	2. Meet the Vikings

Rvire was running for his life. He had stopped by his place only to pick up a backpack, some clothes, some nectar, and some ambrosia. Now he was crashing through the forest that surrounded Camp Jupiter. Some of the eagles had passed over him, but none had hovered over him, screaching. That meant at least they didn't see him, or they were searching for another target. He stopped for a while, panting. Just when he thought that he should keep moving, a screach pierced the air. Rvire looked up to find an eagle circling above him, screaching. He broke into a run.

The legion wouldn't be far behind, and he was already running out of breath. He would be found and dragged back to camp. The eagle was still screaching, hovering above him. When he was about to give up hope and wait till the romans caught up with him, a thick hand grabbed his mouth from behind.

"Be quiet!" a voice hissed into his ear. Rvire tried to ask _who are you?_ but ended up saying "Ooh-aah-ooh" instead.

"I'll answer your questions later. Now, move!" the voice whispered again into his ear. The eagle screached again, and Minerva's son suddenly had no problem complying to the stanger's wishes. Something shot up from besides them. when Rvire squirmed in his captor's hands to look, the eagle was spiraling down with something resembling a dark stick in its belly.

"Nice job." his captor said, just as another man was emerging from the trees.

"Thanks." the other man said, "We should be going."

Both of the strangers moved remarkably fast among the trees. Still, it was almost half an hour before they reached their destination. Rvire, who was tired of being carried about, was just about to ask where they were going when both of the strangers stopped. They were above a hillside, and below them was a village. The village was near the coast, with waves gently lapping against the beach. moored on the beach were hundreds of longships, all ready to set sail. The boats that left the beach were immediately replaced by boats coming in. People were running about. long houses were set up with people entering and leaving. Rvire didn't have to try very hard to guess who his captors were.

They were the Vikings.

Rvire was led along to the biggest long house in the area. Inside was a chair, with a man sitting on it.

"Here's the newest fugitive." one of his captors said. While the captors turned to move outside, Rvire noticed something strange about them. First he didn't know what he was. Then, when he thought about it after they left, he remembered that both of their eyes were red. Blood-red. The man sitting on the chair interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello. My name's On Bluetooth. You're probably wondering why we dragged you here, so I'll fill you in with some background information. We are the Vikings. This is one of the few areas under control of the Vikings. We go out to pilfer and come back with gold. We'v even sacked you dear Camp Jupiter a few times, I think." Bluetooth savored the shocked looked on the newcomer's face, then continued, "Anyway, that doesn't matter. The important thing is that we've been taking Roman fugitives for decades. We hear their story, and if they're worthy of being entered into our tribe, we accept them. If they aren't, we send them back into the wild. So tell me, Roman. What is your story?"

Rvire soon found himself talking about his miserable years at Camp Jupiter, Bremr, and the murder. When he finished the story, he found himself on the verge of shouting in frustration. It was so unfair. He could have lived a life as a normal Roman, but no! The others won't let him because of his mother. On heard his story, and seemed to think about it.

"You...I think you did the best under the circumstances. Except for the killing part. A little more self-control would have been better, but I understand. Getting pounded at for sixteen years even though you did nothing wrong can do that to a person." Bluetooth finally said.

"So...does that mean I'm in?" Rvire asked, hopeful.

"Yes. You're in."

(I know it doesn't fit with the story because this is all about Greek/Roman gods and Vikings don't believe in them, but it seemed too good to waste)


	3. T'was the day before his birthday

It had been three months since Rvire had found a place he could finally call home. During that time, ate whenever he felt hungry, hunted down small prey whenever he felt like it, and played with the other boys in his freetime. His first attempt at hunting was a complete failure. He loosened ten arrows and all fell down at his feet. Then, one of the Vikings called Tribet started teaching him how to handle his weapons, including bows, swords, and axes. Rvire learned quickly, and soon he was able to hunt as well as the other Vikings.

One day, while training with his weapons, Tribet asked how old he was. When Rvire said that he was almost sixteen, the Viking then asked when was his birthday. When Rvire told him, he just nodded and went on with their work. Rvire was wondering about it the day before his birthday in the longhouse that he shared with five other boys. He heard the entrance open, and Bluetooth entered.

"Hello. Can I sit?" It wasn't a question.

"Sure. Come in." Rvire said, wondering why he was here.

"You are no doubt wondering why I'm here, and I'll tell you." Bluetooth said, as if he read the teenager's mind, "Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, correct?" Rvire nodded.

"Well, there's a tradition in our tribe. When a boy turns sixteen, we do something, like a passage rite. He eats a certain type of plant. Now, this plant isn't just any plant. It changes you. It increases your speed and strength, but also fills you with a certain type of bloodlust. If the boy can't control it, it controls them. The boy is usually asked to do a task that will be easy to do under normal circumstances, but not when you are filled with the bloodlust."

"What happens, um, if the boy can't control it and attacks the others?" Rvire asked, feeling nervous.

"Then he is knocked out by the two berserkers that are standing nearby."

"The two who?" When he asked the question, Bluetooth gave him a look that meant he didn't know if Rvire was asking a genuine question or asked it just to kill some time. Then the look vanished as On realized who he was talking to.

"Berserkers. They are one of the best warriors of the Vikings. If the boy passes the test, then he immediately becomes a berserker. You might realize that there aren't that many around here. Berserkers recquire huge amounts of self-control. We only have ten or so. The berserkers usually carry small amounts of the plants they were given when they turned sixteen. They eat it before battle, and it gives strength and speed beyond what they their usual powers."

"Sounds great. What's the catch?"

"As I said before, they recquire huge amounts of self-control, and, right after the bloodlust goes away, they are powerless. Their strength comes back in a few hours, but still, they're completely defenseless after the bloodlust. The lust used up all their energy. Oh, and good luck for tomorrow." Bluetooth said, and he left. Rvire thought about it, decided that he'd forget it until tomorrow. He went to bed, having dreams about having the Roman legion at his mercy.


	4. Berserker

Rvire was having a dream about the Roman Senate on their knees, begging for him to have mercy on them when he was aware of somebody slapping his face.

"Ooh-ee-eet?" he asked, half asleep.

"Wake up! It's time for your ceremony!" it was Yurnal, one of the boys Rvire shared his longhouse with. For a moment, the ex-Roman was confused. Then he remembered. The one that you became a berserker when you passed and got clubbed when you failed. Suddenly he found that he wasn't sleepy anymore. He usually slept in his leather clothes, so he didn't have to waste time dressing. Rvire took a deep breath, and stepped outside.

A Viking was waiting for him.

"Come." he said when he saw Rvire, motioning for him to follow. Rvire obediently did as he was told. The Viking led him to a clearing, where most of the Vikings seemed to be waiting. Two men with blood-red eyes were standing nearby a table that held three baskets.

"Welcome." A voice next to him said. He turned around to find Bluetooth next to him.

"So, uh, what am I supposed to do?" Rvire asked.

"Simple. In one of the baskets, there is a plant looking like a blade of grass. Another is filled with peas, and the last one is empty. You eat one blade of the plant, only one, mind you, and wait for a minute or so. When the bloodlust comes, Move the peas from one basket to the other, one at a time. When all of the peas have been removed, you have passed."

"Easy." Rvire said. He snorted. He could do that ten times and not break a sweat.

"Don't underestimate the power of the plant. It will be harder than you think." Bluetooth warned, "Now, go." When Rvire stepped into the clearing, everbody became quiet. Nothing broke the silence except for a few insects. He walked up to the basket and looked at the left one. Like Bluetooth said, it was full of plants resembling grass. It seemed harmless, if not tasty. It seemed impossible that one blade could do so much. Well, his mission was clear. He ate the plant.

It tasted like everything in the world all squeezed together. All the tastes lingered no more than a millisecond before being replaced by another. When the tastes passed and he opened his eyes, he wanted to do nothing but kill. He wanted to kill all the Vikings who were staring at him. Why did they come to look, anyway? He wanted to kill Bluetooth for making him do this. He wanted to kill all the Romans for hating him for his mother.

Romans...Revenge. Revenge would be so sweet when he had all the power he had now. He would make them beg. They would be on their knees, crying for mercy, when his ax swished through the air and cut through hundreds of necks. But to have this power when he was fighting the Romans, he would have to do his task first. So, hard as it was, he forced himself to move the peas, one by one. He imagined that each pea was a Roman, and the other basket was some kind of an unimaginable hell. It seemed like torture. He wanted to kill, kill everything in sight. But he still forced himself to do the task, and, when it seemed like he could stand it no longer, the basket that once was full of peas was empty. He had completed the task. He heard cheers break out from the crowd, and the berserkers who were supposed to be guarding him smiled. It was like a party. He soon lost himself in the frenzy, taking care not to kill anybody, and soon the bloodlust left him. He slumped to the ground, tired, and a stranger grabbed him from behind, taking him to un unknown destination. He was sleeping before the stranger took his first step.

Rvire woke up with a headache. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in his longhouse, with Bluetooth looking over him, sitting from a stool.

"You've passed." the Viking said.

"I've passed." Rvire said. He gave the Viking a weak smile. Bluetooth smiled back.

"Now you have to pick."

"Pick? Pick what?" Rvire asked, bewildered. He had heard nothing of having to choose.

"Forgive me. I keep forgetting that you were a Roman and not a Viking. Well, to answer your question, when a Viking becomes a berserker, he can choose a place to raid and all the plunder will be given to the new berserker. Oh, and another thing. A berserker also gets this." Bluetooth said, lifting something from the ground. It was a chainmail armor, a helmet, and two axes.

"They're beautiful." Rvire said. And it was. All of the items had intricate carving drawn on it, all shimmering with gold. They looked like they were for ceremony, not war.

"You have to try pretty hard to dent them, so don't worry about ruining your present. They're for war, in case you're wondering. The blacksmith overdid it, but who can blame him? Another berserker, and this one a newcomer! Although you _did_ cost me a fortune." Bluetooth said.

"Why?" the berserker asked.

"I bet against you. Thought you didn't have the self-control. Anybody would have, after hearing your story of losing control and killing somebody. But you proved me wrong. Congratulations, Rvire Berserker!" and with that he left. A moment later the boys he shared his longhouse with came in, asking all kinds of questions. Finally, he cleared his throat. Everybody went silent.

"One at a time." Rvire said, "Yurnal, you go first." the other boys booed, and Yurnal booed them back.

"Where are you going to raid?" Yurnal asked. Rvire thought about it for a moment, and he knew the answer.

"Camp Jupiter."


	5. A big surprise

Everything was calm at Camp Jupiter. Before the raid, that was. Stealth was of importance to the Vikings. Surprise would be their only friend. They were unfamiliar with the area, and the legion outnumbered them, if you count the veterans. Each paddle was made so that they made as little noise as possible. The berserkers were already filled with bloodlust and was waiting aboard each ship. There usually would be guards, but they would be expecting an attack from land. Not from the river. One Viking boat was rushing through the aqueaduct that fed the Romans water, but the bulk was going up the river. It was midnight, so the legion wouldn't see them coming until it was too late. The Vikings roared as soon as they landed, all attempts at stealth forgotten. They rushed toward the watchtowers, intending on killing the sentries first. There was only one glitch in the plan.

There were no sentries.

At first the Vikings were confused. Then they grew wary, as if sensing a trap. They advanced step by step, double-checking to see if the corner was safe before going through. Romans screamed and ran, but the Vikings paid them no mind. Break out of formation to chase after them and the entire formation is broken, vulnerable to attack. Finally, Rvire grabbed a screaming woman and roared into her ear.

"Where is the legion?" The woman was terrified at first, begging him to save her, and then she began to say something that made sense.

"The legion's gone to Long Islands. Trying to eliminate the Greek camp. They took the entire legion, they did." she said, almost on the verge of crying. After a few more questions, Rvire got what he wanted. the horn signaling retreat echoed throughout camp. For a moment everybody was still. Another moment later the sounds of Vikings running could be heard throughout camp. The berserkers got to the rally point first, being the fastest. There they let the bloodlust cool down, and most were in their normal state of mind by the time the other Vikings arrived.

"Why did you signal the retreat?" One asked. The others muttered their agreement. They were in the middle of looting and burning when the call came. They dropped everything and ran here, only to find the Vikings safe and sound.

"Because we are in for a much bigger prey. The Roman legion has left here, marching on to Long Islands. Bluetooth, can we intercept their march?" Rvire asked.

"I don't like your tone, but yes, we can. We have a strong wind, so there's no reason we can't, unless some kind of surprise pops up." the chief answered.

"Good. Loot what you can, burn what you can't, and kill whoever stands in your way. Rally back here. We leave any stragglers and march on to crush the legion." the other Vikings grinned. That was what they were best at.

An hour later everybody was assembled without a single casualty, not even one. The beserkers still needed to nurture their strength, so they were lifted onto the boats with the help of others. Ten minutes later the Viking army was paddling upstream with an ex-Roman who was filled with revenge.

The legion was marching on to destroy the Greek camp once and for all. Reyna had done her best to delay them, but here they were. The praetor only hoped that Annabeth would find a way to heal the relationship between the two camps and a little surprise to delay the march. They were in the middle of a forest, with nothing but trees and a small river nearby. Lagus was at the wheels, driving on the black BMW. Ocatvian was at the car right behind her, and the rest of the legion behind him. At the very front was Julius, with three other veterans in the car. When they were deep in the woods, something _jumped_ onto the car and smashed the front window, dragged out Julius, and tore off his head. Another had appeared to kill the three veterans

Reyna had gotten her wish.


	6. Never hate me for something I didn't do

The Vikings had gone up the river and was waiting for the Romans to come. If the Romans were smart, they would have sent the eagles out to scout first. But after the first few hours with nothing threatening them, they grew arrogant. They were, after all, the legion. Who would dare stand against them? They got their answer.

Rvire was lying in the undergrowth when a long trail of black cars came rolling along, with a few eagles flying above. He waited until he was within jumping distance of the first car, and he jumped. That was the other's cue, and alll hell broke loose. The legion, when united, was a formidable foe. Separated, not so much. It was pure slaughter. The Romans were trying to regroup, but the Vikings kept that from happening. Rvire was running along with his comrades, killing everybody in his way, when he spotted...Reyna.

He abruptly changed course, almost running into another Viking. Reyna was giving orders, and some veterans were holding a circle around her, killing any enemy foolish enough to run into them. The legion was rallying to the praetor, and in minutes the Vikings would lose their advantage. Unless something was done to stop them now. Letting out a war cry, Rvire charged. He rammed into a shield, pushing the Roman back. A second later there was a gap in the circle. Somebody made the mistake of sticking his spear into the berserker and got his head chopped off. By then Reyna had seen him. She was afraid. She, Reyna, the praetor, was afraid of him. Rvire smiled. A moment later and the praetor would be dead. He stepped toward and grabbed her. The praetor was covered from head to toe in armor, but that won't save her life now. He put a hand on her chin to rip her head off when somebody put a hand on his shoulder. It was Bluetooth.

"This little fellow here convinced me that they could be used as a ransom. From what I heard, they seem to have quite a lot of gold in the little camp of theirs." the chief said. Only then was it that Rvire saw Octavian at the chief's side. No doubt he had a small talk with the chief.

"There isn't. We sacked the camp, remember?" the berserker said.

"Yes, but there were tons of things we didn't loot, and quite a lot of imperial gold. Even though this was raid was planned by you, I'm the chief." Bluetooth said, and that was that. The chief's word overruled everything. You get a pardon from the chief and you get over with murder. The horn for retreat sounded, and every living Roman was tied and gagged. The Vikings got on their boats and made the long journey back to camp.

z-z

After the bloodlust had passed and he was fully recovered, Rvire got into one of his everyday clothes, picked up two wine bottles, and went to visit the prisoners.

"Damn hard isn't it?" Rvire asked, tossing a bottle to the guard.

"You have no idea." the guard said, after accepting the wine, "You need something?"

"Something to sit on." the berserker answered.

"Be right back." After a moment, the guard appeared with a stool. After asking where the prisoners were being kept, Rvire went on his way, his footsteps echoing around the prison walls.

z-z

The sound of footsteps made Reyna tense. While some were sleeping, most of the Romans were awake. The footsteps grew louder and louder, until somebody rounded a corner and brought himself in full view of the Romans.

"Hello, Rvire." Reyna said.

"Miss me?" Rvire asked, sitting on the stool he brought and drinking some wine.

"You traitor." Octavian, who was sitting somewhere behind, said, "You betrayed Rome. I'm ashamed to even think that you were a Roma..." Octavian didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Let's make the rules clear. One, I am no longer your subordinate. Two, I can kill you whenever I want. Oh, Bluetooth may punish me for that, but even he can't exile a berserker. Three, I want to kill you, and the only thing stopping me is Bluetooth's orders and that you're not worth the effort. If you prove to be a nuisance, I'll kill you. Understood?" when nobody answered his question, he continued, "Great. I'm glad you finally understand something."

"Why are you here?" Reyna asked. All eyes turned to the praetor.

"I think the answer's obvious. To gloat. Everybody here fears me now. A few months ago they hated me. I was never welcomed in New Rome just because my mother is supposed to be a virgin. It's my mom who's supposed to be a virgin, not me. But you couldn't just hate Minerva because she's a goddess. So who do you hate? The son of the goddess. If I went to trial for killing Bremr, then you'll never look at why I did it. You'll probably just say 'oh, you killed Bremr so you should die' and that's that. End of case. The Vikings were different. To them, it didn't care who my parents were. They judge me by who _I_ am, not who my mother is. I sometimes get punished for doing something wrong, but at least there's a logical reason to that." Rvire drank some more. The prison was silent.

"You've got to understand that if you keep on hating children of Minerva, then all this will happen again and again and again. Hate Minerva instead. Destroy her temple if you want, but don't vent you anger on her child." With that, the ex-Roman left, leaving an empty stool.


	7. Life or Death

Rvire was sleeping when there was a commotion outside.

"Mmm...What is it?" he asked to Yurnal, who was trying to shake him up.

"It's an attack! Get into your berserk mode!" the Viking shouted. Rvire was halfway through munching the plant by the time Yurnal finished, trying to get on his armor at the same time. When he finished on putting on his helmet, the final piece in his armor, the bloodlust was upon him. He grabbed his axes and charged. There was a big hole left in his longhouse, but he didn't care. He grabbed a passing Viking and asked who was attacking.

"The Amazons! The Amazons are here!" Oh, them. The all-female warriors who had men for slaves. The other berserkers were still changing, but by the time they changed, it would be too late for them to change the tide, berserk or not. The Vikings kept on retreating, and the enemy met little resistance. Rvire charged and met the Amazons head on, and for a moment he lost himself in battle. Anybody near him was dead, friend or foe. He killed and he killed, but there were simply too many. Too late, he realized that he would never be able to defeat the Amazons in the time he was given. Sooner or later the bloodlust would leave him, and he would stand there, defenseless, while he was killed. But he was so deep inside their army that he couldn't get out, so he fought, and he fought, and he fought.

He was starting to think that he might, just _might_ have a chance of getting out there in one piece when the bloodlust left him. One moment he was filled with energy, and the next all the power was gone. Rvire dropped to his knees, leaning on his ax to keep him upright. The Amazons near him hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Make way!" he heard a female voice shout. The Amazons cleared a path for a woman he didn't know. If he wasn't so exhausted, he might have been astonished at the resemblance she bore with Reyna.

He felt a pair of hands take off his helmet, and pried his axes from his hands. Without something to lean on, Rvire collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to move.

"That's him, all right." he heard the same woman say, "Take him away!" his hands were tied together, but his mouth wasn't gagged. He was still trying to regain his strength when he was lifted and moved somewhere. Then, he faded into unconsciousness.

z-z

He woke up and found him inside a cell. His clothes had been unchanged, but all his weapons and armor were confiscated. There was a bunk attatched to the wall. _So this is how it ends,_ he thought. No doubt he was taken prisoner and was waiting for a trial. He heard footsteps, and when he looked to see who it was, he found Reyna.

"Hello." Rvire said, smiling weakly.

"I take it that you know the rules have been changed." Reyna said.

"Yes."

"Good. You should know that your trial will be held tomorrow."

"And I'm going to die. The judges won't stand for anything smaller." he said flatly. Just as he was about to run around and sleep, a question popped into his mind, "Why am I still alive? I remember an Amazon saying something about taking me away. Why? And how did the Amazons come here?"

"Well, one of the centurions _might_ have had a smart phone, and we _might_ have contacted the Amazons with it, who _might_ have come to rescue us. As for saving you, we thought it best to save at least one berserker. The unanimous vote was saving you."

"Lucky me."

"We know you, unlike the others. That will make it more easy to extract information."

"What information?"

"The information about the berserkers. A berserk legion will be unstoppable. We'll be invincible in the battlefield. If you give us the information, we will spare your life and give you a pardon." Reyna said.

"If I don't give it?" Rvire asked, although he thought he knew the answer.

"Then you die. I hope you make a wise choice." with that, the praetor left.


	8. Rvire chose death

Rvire's heart was pounding. He was now standing in front of the Roman Senate, with a senator busy interrogating him

"Are you Rvire, son of Minerva?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Bremr, grandson of Mars?"

"Yes."

"Did you run away after killing Bremr?"

"Yes."

"Did you joing the Vikings after that?"

"Yes." the interrogation went on and on like this. _This isn't an interrogation. _Rvire thought. _This is just confirming what they know._ he was busy saying 'yes' while lost in his own thoughts when the senator suddenly said something.

"What did you say?" Rvire asked. The senator sighed.

"I'll ask you again. Are you willing to share the secrets of the berserkers?" the senator asked. Rvire thought about it for a moment. If he told them, they would no doubt go on and build a berserk legion, and he would live. A berserk legion...unstoppable. A terror on the battlefield. Undefeatable. He looked at Hylla first, who he found out was the queen of the Amazons and Reyna's sister. Then he looked at Octavian, who was no doubt making plans about how to use the berserkers to his political advantage. Then he looked at Reyna, the praetor, who was looking at him and no doubt thought he would agree. Rvire gave her a weak smile, almost unnoticable by others, that said _Sorry._ Reyna's eyes widened. She understood what he was going to do.

"No." he said. Somebody gasped. Octavian was on the point of bursting with rage. All his planning, all gone to waste. Reyna gave him a look that said _Why?_

"What?" the senator asked, clearly unprepared for this.

"I said no."

"Are you sure? That would mean certain death."

"I'm sure. If I told you, you'll go on to build a berserk legion. Unstoppable. Undefeatable. Most of the things in the world will have to depend on your goodwill for their survival. It unbalances things. You can do whatever you want, with nobody to watch you. If you decide you want to wipe out a camp because you don't like them, nobody will be able to stop you, except for the gods."

"So your answer is no."

"Correct."

"Are you sure?" the senate asked again.

"I already gave my answer."

"Very well. You shall be executed." A tree with a noose hanging from it was just outside.

"Ha! That ticked you off, didn't it, Octavian? All your careful planning gone to waste." Rvire shouted as he was going outside. Octavian gave him a look that said _I would like to kill you, but you're already going to die._

"Sorry, Reyna. But I think you'll understand. Good luck with your life." he shouted again. Reyna gave him a grim nod. He felt the noose around his neck, with a bucket under his feet the only thing keeping him from dying. He wished for a quick death, but knew that it wouldn't be likely. He wasn't heavy enough to break his own neck.

_Wish granted. _A voice next to him said. He turned to see who it was, and saw a sight that would give him goosebumps. It was Thanatos, the god of death. Rvire had never met the god before, but instantly knew. He couldn't explain how. The god must have made himself invisible to others and only appeared to the berserker.

_Thank you. _Rvire said silently, which was immediately responded by a _You're welcome._

Somebody kicked the bucket from under his feet, and the noose tightened. Within seconds the Viking was dead.


End file.
